


After Nicaragua

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Episode Related, Episode: s07e12 Evolution (2), Graphic Sex, Hand Job, Injury, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Season/Series 07, Sex, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 'Evolution' post-ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Nicaragua

The way Jack moved around the house, the lean whipcord length of him, the easy masculinity, the quiet charm that only increased as he relaxed ... Daniel was half wild with pent lust by the time they went to bed. He took Jack's mouth hard, feeling startlement, then hot appreciation. He used his mouth because he had to keep his body under control. Couldn't mount him. Couldn't say, _How hard do you want it, Jack? How hard do you want me to fuck you?_ He fucked Jack with his tongue, dominating his mouth, ravaging it; Jack alternately yielded and pushed back -- pushed back hard a couple of times, lips coarse and bruising, then moaned into submission, softening, drinking in whatever Daniel gave out. Daniel ground his mouth against Jack's until his own teeth gouged the inside of his lips, eased up just before he tasted blood.

He didn't crush Jack's body against his. Unwritten rule. Don't stress the leg. No hard body contact. Every hard thrust would run right down the back of him, through ass and thighs, contracting muscle that was supposed to heal. He didn't care about the pain. There was a fine line between pain and pleasure, a line he knew how to ride. But to get what he ultimately wanted, he had to heal.

_I want you, I want you, I want you._ He growled it into Jack's mouth, inarticulate, maddened by the dueling bump and grind of their erections. Jack surged up in response, tongue buried deep, and grabbed Daniel's wrist and forced his hand down between them. His right hand closed over Daniel's, urging it to wrap around both cocks, grip hard. His left forced Daniel's wrist down and then up, urging him to jerk. Daniel fought him in order to give him what he wanted, shifting and adapting his grip to accommodate two. Tight friction of skin against skin, no lube, a little rough, a little awkward ... He found an angle, found a rhythm.

"_Oh_ yeah," Jack said into his mouth. "Harder."

Jack hadn't talked before, not during this. The hoarse words spiked Daniel's arousal. He jammed all the need-to-thrust down his arm, grinding and tugging and corkscrewing. Jack's hands rode his, digging nails in, goading. "_Harder_," he ordered. "Fuck my cock. Fuck me."

Daniel drove his hand down farther, gripped them tight, and jerked, short and fast. The length of Jack's cock carved into the thickness of his. He got his other hand in, forcing it between their bodies, and squeezed and rolled the two heads in his palm, in his fingers. Pulled on them in twisting syncopation to his jackhammering hand on the shafts. Jack's hands moved out to his hipbones, gripping them hard enough to bruise, holding them still, while Daniel gave him what they both wanted.

"Now," Jack said, in a tight, strained blur against Daniel's mouth. "Hard, _haaa_ \-- " Words cut off as their tongues tangled inside harsh throaty groans and Jack's cock gushed inside Daniel's grip. Daniel twisted his right hand so that his fingers kept stroking Jack's shaft, light and fast, while he drove himself to the edge. A brush of his left fingertips over Jack's wet cockhead, a hard pinch of his own, and he burst between their bodies.

Semen drenched his hands, their spasming bellies; through its slickness he tugged and stroked, prolonging it until Jack was gasping, eyes closed, forehead pressed into Daniel's. The higher and more breathy Jack's voice got, the more voiceless his voice got, the more Daniel gentled his touch. Finally he reached around, just as Jack's arms slid around him, and they gathered each other in. His hands smeared come over Jack's back and butt. Jack ran the tip of his index finger down the sweat-pooled valley of Daniel's spine.

Then it was just the sweet slide of tongues, communication through soft moans. Long minutes of just resting, lips pressed close, breathing each other's breath. The delve of a tongue tip between lips and teeth, the soft scrape of teeth on tongue, gentle sucks and licks. Jack made love to his mouth, tender and patient, and let him do the same to Jack's, languorous and fascinated. _I love you,_ he thought. _I love you, I love you, I love you._ There were no adequate words for this in any language he knew, but his tongue and his lips said it in their own way, and Jack's said it back, again and again.


End file.
